


Against All Odds

by SwiftEmera



Series: Seblaine Week (2015) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divorce, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the decree absolute came through, marking that the divorce was finally official, Blaine was surprised at the intense wave of relief that crashed over him.  [Seblaine Week Day 1: Post Glee]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

 

When the decree absolute came through, marking that the divorce was _finally_ official, Blaine was surprised at the intense wave of relief that crashed over him as he rifled through the documents over his island counter in his kitchen, perched one of his faux leather-topped high stools.  
  
His marriage to Kurt had lasted a total of ten years. Ten messy, fucked up years.  
  
They tried. They really did. When Rachel had announced that she was pregnant with their child, they had been over the moon. Three years of a marriage that was already on the rocks, he'd figured that _this was it_ . This was what would save them.  
  
He was young. Naive. He knew that now. The stress of raising a child together only added to the mounting strain that they were already burying themselves under.  
  
He'd like to think that Kara hadn't been affected too much by it, but he'd be lying to himself. Sweet, innocent Kara, who loved her daddies with all her heart - fast approaching the age of seven years old. A bright, perceptive young girl, eyes just like Kurt's, and porcelain skin that was envied by many. She shouldn't have had to hear the almost-nightly furious arguments that he and Kurt had suffered through. The thing was, though, until they had separated, Kara had thought that a normal part of marriage. He hoped that she hadn't been scared off the concept for life, in all honesty.  
  
Despite their differences, Blaine and Kurt loved their daughter more than life itself. So they tried to stay together - to stay as one solid family unit, but it had all came crashing down eventually.  
  
They separated just over a year ago. It wasn't one big event that ended it, really, but when Blaine saw Kara slink to school one morning after a particularly nasty argument with tired eyes and a frown on her face, he realised that they had to end it – for all of their sakes – and Kurt had agreed  
  
They had separated amicably, Blaine opting to get his own apartment that wasn't too far of a distance to the home that he'd previously shared with Kurt and Kara, so that he could visit his daughter. Kurt wasn't cruel – he encouraged the visits, and often brought her round to see him.  
  
And now, he was officially free, and it felt amazing. Invigorating.  
  
He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind, and a nose rubbed gently against his neck as a soft kiss was placed against the curve, trailing delightful tingles on his skin. "Hey, babe. Whatcha doin'?"  
  
A fond smile crept upon Blaine's face, a warmth spreading in his chest that he had been sure he'd never feel again.  
  
He hadn't even heard the keys jangle in the lock, but he sure was glad that the other man was _finally_ comfortable enough to let himself in. They'd exchanged keys to each others homes just over a month ago, after all.  
  
He turned to meet the source of the voice, stomach fluttering ecstatically.  
  
They had reconnected in the most mundane of fashions - but wasn't that always the way?  
  
There was no epic tale of romance and betrayal - no screaming matches over past behaviour - no dramatic love confessions in the middle of a heated argument. No, with Sebastian it was much more simple than that.  
  
Blaine had decided to get out of his stuffy New York apartment one day, the clammy heat of the summer stifling him, when he'd ran into none other than Sebastian Smythe during a stroll in his local nature park.  
  
It was funny, really. Once they got past the initial awkwardness, Blaine had found it far easier to sit in Sebastian's company than he would have expected. It was impossible to remember, now, how long they had sat on the park bench overlooking the calm lake that first day, all playful flirting and witty banter, but he could definitely say that it was absolute bliss.  
  
Needless to say, they had exchanged numbers after the the sky had began darkening, the sun dipping low on the horizon.  
  
It had taken a surprisingly short time for him to fall in love with the taller man. Sebastian was amazing. He still retained the attitude, wit and crudeness that he remembered from his Dalton days, yet he was more mature - more considerate, less... angry at the world.  
  
He hadn't even been scared away by the existence of Kara in Blaine's life. In fact, in the few times Sebastian had been present during her weekly visits, she spent a lot more time badgering Sebastian to play with her and giggling along with his corny jokes than catching up with Blaine (because "they're the only ones I know that are child friendly, Blaine", Sebastian had told him huffily when he'd playfully teased the other about it).  
  
And now, here he stood, gazing up at the man with reverence - with such adoration that he would never thought himself capable of. Nor Sebastian, for that matter, but his facial expression whenever he gazed in Blaine's direction and the sweet words that he often murmured into his ears between the sheets told him otherwise.  
  
Sebastian palmed his cheek softly, lips tilting into a slight frown. "You're thinking extra hard today, Killer. Something wrong?"  
  
Blaine shook his head, pressing a soft peck to Sebastian's lips, tasting the familiar blend of caffeine and cinnamon on his breath. He trailed his hands down Sebastian's arms softly, before lacing their fingers together with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"I'm officially divorced," Blaine told him, unable to calm the giddiness in his voice.  
  
Sebastian replied with the brightest of smiles that set his heart aflutter, before bringing their lips back together, a little more enthusiastically this time. Tongues stroked together lovingly, the gentle press of their lips sending the butterflies in Blaine's stomach into overdrive.  
  
"Mine," Sebastian murmured into his neck possessively, grazing his teeth over the flesh, sending tingling shocks throughout Blaine's body.  
  
"Y-yours--" He agreed, cutting off with a gasp as Sebastian trailed his hand down his torso, his hand making contact with his crotch through the thin material of Blaine's pyjama bottoms.  
  
"Mmm, I think we're overdressed for this momentous occasion," Sebastian whispered, lips against Blaine's ear, pausing to suckle on the lobe gently, earning him a groan from Blaine. "I think we need to take this party upstairs, where I can properly demonstrate my claim over you. What do you say, Anderson?"  
  
"Y-yes," Blaine breathed, voice wavering. He allowed Sebastian to scoop him up with a low growl - his legs wrapped firmly around his waist, gripping tight around the back of his neck, not wanting to part from his boyfriend for even a second as they made their way to the bedroom with haste, Blaine suckling keenly on his neck.  
  
_This is what it should be_ , he found himself musing as they lay there in the afterglow tangled in sheets, hair matted from the sweat and limbs mingled together, matching sappy grins on both of their faces and skin flushed.  
  
God, he loved Sebastian like this. Lines of his face smoothed out in a moment of blissful contentment - soft and pliant under Blaine's touch, making happy little humming noises as Blaine trailed his fingertips over his arm lightly.  
  
He just- he _loved_ Sebastian.  
  
"Hey, I love you. You know that, right, Bas?" Blaine asked, voice trembling a little from nerves. It was a little soon, Blaine knew, but he just couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
Sebastian's grin widened, though, and he stroked his finger softly against Blaine's cheek, green eyes piercing his own with earnest, crinkling at the side. "I love you too, B."  
  
Finally – _finally_ he had found his happy ending, in the arms of Sebastian Smythe - a concept that would have had him absolute disbelief ten years ago.  
  
But this made sense.  
  
Against all odds, _they_ made sense.

 

 


End file.
